Jensen Rapace
Jensen Gunnar Rapace is a student at Woodrow Wilson High School and an active member of the AV club and Robotics club. He uses dream sharing ocassionally, studying the techniques and capabilities with a scientific eye. Jensen Rapace is portrayed by actor Darren Criss . Personality Jensen is a nerd. He is extremely intelligent, especially in terms of math and science fields. He actually finds algebra and calculus fun. He loves learning and engaging in typical and quintessential "geek" activities such as video games, table top gaming, and robotics. Jensen participates in raids every Thursday night with his WoW guild, as well as keeping up on all the latest console games. While he doesn't religiously follow every geek fandom out there, he generally has heard of at least most of them and can converse about them if need be. Or at the very least give his opinion on matters. Kids around school know who Jensen is. It's partially because he is intelligent and gets props from his teachers constantly. And partially because he has a sort of noticeable confidence about his that people just tend to pick up on. He walks with an ease that is so difficult to fake it might as well not exist. That doesn't mean that he is always confident, of course. He tries to stay optimistic, no matter what the situation is. He sees no real reason to be pessimistic because you'll give up and be unable to find the best in a bad situation. As for how Jensen acts around other people, silly comes to mind as a common word used to describe him. He is extremely light-hearted, easy-going and eccentric. He commonly makes funny faces, dances around or even creates random songs for various situations he finds himself in day to day. Adventurous is another word, because he's almost always willing to try something new, even if it might seem a little strange or dumb. As long as it seems like it might be good or fun, he doesn't see any reason not to at least TRY. If you don't like it then don't do it again, but at least you know for sure one way or the other. Because if his almost flamboyant nature many other students may lead to questioning his sexuality. When it comes to friends Jensen is almost so loyal it borders on blind trust. If he knows you generally he'll like you. And if he likes you then he trusts you. Loyalty is a very important trait to Jensen, so you can be sure that he'll stick up for you and not talk about you behind your back. It's just a part of what friends do, in his mind. If other people don't act that way, well... that's all right. It wasn't as though they had a written agreement. Some people might think that this makes him and extremely good person, but it also means that he gets taken advantage of quite a lot. Regardless, he feels that it's sort of his job to make sure his friends are taken care of, even if he has to sacrifice a little bit for that to happen. History Jensen was born in Portland, Oregon to Howard and Viriginia Rapace. Howard commuted into Salem every day to work at the Department of Education pushing paper while Virginia worked at a local restaurant as a floor manager. When he was three Chelsea was born, surprising both parents and the three year old Jensen with her arrival. The family moved from their brownstone apartment into a small house in the Portland outskirts so each child could have their own room. When Jensen was only six his father died of a heart attack. It took Jensen a few days to realize what had happened, and even then the full weight of the situation never really sunk in until he was much older. The summer when Jensen was twelve his mother informed the children that they would be moving to Washington, DC. virginia had been corresponding with a man over the internet named Steve and was moving to the east coast to be closer to him. After a few telephone interviews she was able to find a job in DC and sell their house, moving when Jensen was 12. It was difficult for Jensen to adapt to his new middle school. He was used to a much more relaxed environment that focused more on cooperation than competition. Jensen found it difficult to make friends for the first few months and withdrew until he could manage to put his life into some semblance of order. It was about this point in time that he met Kellan. The fact that the other boy didn't call him names or assume he was particularly weird or strange in any way that was unwarranted meant that they hit it off right away, and Jensen decided he was good with this kid being his best friend. High school has been good to Jensen, allowing him to shed his more lanky gangly preteen roots and blossom into a less-gangly nerdy teenager. The time away from having Kellan in every one of his classes allowed Jensen to work on himself a little bit more and worry about who he was. He was able to get to know himself without a best friend there all the time to have to worry about. It did him some good, sad as it was to go through a slightly lonely period. But it was for the best, allowing him to grow and make some friends outside of his small circle. It was this first year in high school that was when Jensen got introduced to shared dreaming through one of the upperclassmen. It was a fun little thing, something that he could see becoming more mainstream as a recreational service like video games or movies. A new interactive medium just waiting to be fully fleshed out. He tried it here and there, but mostly in short amounts to try and study it from an academic perspective. He introduced Kellan to it, not even aware of how addicted his best friend became. Currently Jensen is applying to various colleges around the country. Whilst not exactly sure what he is going to major in, he knows that he wants to either do something with computers or physics. Maybe both. He's also trying to help Kellan do the same thing, worried that the two will be separated for the first time since they became friends. Relationships With Kellan Thiery Jensen and Kellan met in middle school and quickly became the best of friends. Despite being very different they get along extremely well, and are so close that they are often mistaken for a couple. Jensen introduced Kellan to shared dreaming early on in high school, but has no idea that Kellan has taken it to such an extreme. The two are also concerned about the possibility of being separated in college. With Tempest Blackwood Tempest and Jensen met in high school, where they had some elective classes together. The were never particularly close, but casual friends through most of it and have stayed in touch even after Tempest graduated and went off to college. With Thomas Greenberg Unaware of Kellan's projection, Jensen only sees how the real Thomas Greenberg treats his best friend. Because of his aloof attitude towards someone so obviously smitten with him, Jensen is contemptuous about not only Thomas but everything he stands for. He tries to remain civil whenever dealing with him, but has an extremely strong distaste for him. Skills Jensen is a skilled programmer, and can code in eight different languages. He is also becoming an expert in the field of robotics, as well as being skilled in physics and calculus at a college level. Category:Characters Category:Recreational Dreamers Category:Played By: Krys